Sweet Seduction
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: After John is asleep in his room, Amanda and Hoffman have a little fun. Although the two don't get along, Mark is Amanda's Sweet Seduction. M for swearing and sexual content.


**OTP fanfiction! This is just a romance fic between Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman. Follow them on instagram~ Amanda_jigsaw_Hoffman & Mark_the_monster_Hoffman. Enjoy! This is my first erotic fanfic.**

Amanda walked into the room with Mark, rolling John along.

"Last minute tweaks?" Amanda asked him. "Told ya he'd fuck with it." Amanda whispered to John.

"If you switch the gear ratio, you know you have to change the gear grease to match the increased friction." John told Mark.

"Maybe you should stick to the heavy lifting." Amanda smirked at Mark, pushing John to the other side of the trap.

Mark sat down one of the gears and looked at Amanda.

"You need five weight." She picked up the grease. "It's in the gun." She said before throwing it to him.

"Check with me next time." John remarked.

"How many next times are there going to be?" Mark walked back to the Rack Trap.

"How many there needs to be." John replied.

Mark walked over to the wheel barrel and dumped Timothy Green's body viciously onto the cold ground.

"That's a human being." John frowned. "Do you like how brutality feels, Mark?"

"Let's be honest. You want him to suffer just as much as I do." Mark walked in front of the trap.

John looked away, knowing Mark was right.

On the left arm part of the trap, Mark turned it on to made sure it worked; which it did.

John began to cough violently.

Amanda placed an oxygen mask over John's mouth. She looked at Mark who continued to pay no attention to him. She rolled her eyes and walked to the gun that laid beside the trap. Amanda picked it up and walked to Mark with anger.

"So when's your test, Detective?" She whispered.

"I don't need one." Mark replied.

"Oh yea?" Amanda smirked.

"Yea because I," He grabbed her wrist and flipped it over to revel her scars. "didn't take my life for granted." Mark stared into her eyes.

"You're still dragging your knuckles on the ground. What do you know about life?" Amanda came closer to him then flinched the gun playfully. She smiled at his non-reaction.

Amanda gave him the gun. "Get used to me...cause I"m not going anywhere."

Mark whispered in her ear. "You sure about that?" He walked to the other side of the table, Amanda's eyes following him.

"Time is short." John inhaled air.

Amanda put her hands on his lap and crouched down in front of him. "You okay?" She grinned.

John nodded his head in response. "Now it's time to go get Doctor Denlon from the hospital."

"Okay." She stood up. "I'll take you back." She walked around him and wheeled him out of the room.

Amanda put John into the bed and closed the door behind her. She went to her bed and took a deep breath. Amanda put her hair into a low ponytail and walked into the room where Mark was still working on the trap.

"Is John asleep?" Mark asked, putting the grease gun down.

Amanda nodded. "He should be soon."

"Good." He stopped messing with the trap and wrapped his large arms around Amanda's small waist.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. "For the record, if John finds out, I"m killing you."

Mark laughed. "Not before I kill you."

Amanda giggled. "Oh really?"

"Yea." He leaned in and kissed Amanda on her lips.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and her tongue into his. He pulled her in closer and put his hands on her butt. Amanda moaned and moved her hands onto his waist. Mark picked her up and slammed her against the wall.

"I want you SO bad.." Amanda whispered into his ear.

Mark chuckled. "I hope you like it rough."

Amanda exhaled. "God, you're voice is so sexy." She yanked the hair tie out of her hair.

Mark kissed her neck. "My tongue is what you should be worried about."

Amanda grabbed Mark and pinned him to the wall. She unzipped his jacket slowly then took it off. Mark took off Amanda's red top and her undershirt to revel her black bra. Amanda took off his black shirt to revel his rippling muscles. Amanda could already see his bulge from his erection sticking out his pants. She took off her boots and threw them across the room. She slowly took off her pants and tossed them over her shoulder.

"We should go somewhere else. Somewhere...private." Amanda giggled.

Mark took Amanda's hand and escorted her to his small bedroom. He threw her on the bed then took off his pants. He lowered himself to kiss her chest.

"Geez you caveman. You're such a brute..." Amanda remarked.

"Shut up!" He shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Mark slowly took off her underwear and her bra. Amanda slid off his boxers and Mark kissed her neck over and over again.

"Fuck me.." Amanda whispered again.

Mark slid his fingers into Amanda's cunt, nice and slow. Amanda tilted her head back and moaned from the pleasure.

"You're a dirty bitch. You've wanted me for a long time. Admit it." He fingered her faster.

Amanda took short deep breaths. "I won't!" Amanda yelled. "I see you always staring at me! YOU always wanted me."

Mark tilted his head back and laughed. "Alright you got me." Mark smirked.

He slowly shoved his large penis into her. With each thrust, Mark groaned.

Amanda ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh god!" She exhaled.

Mark held her hands down and began to thrust faster. "Scream my name!" He demanded.

"Oh..oh GOD!" Amanda yelled.

"Say it!" He said again.

"M-Mark!" She wailed.

"My full name!" He moved the bed.

"M-Mark...H...H...Hoffman!" Amanda bit her lower lip.

Mark picked her up and slammed her against the wall again. Amanda wrapped her legs around him while he fucked her.

"Shit!" Mark yelled, slowing down.

"Don't stop! God, don't stop!" Amanda dug her fingernails into his back, scratching down several times.

"You drive me nuts!" Mark licked her neck.

Mark sped up and Amanda couldn't breathe. God, Mark was an animal that she set free. She did want him and it was fucking true.

Amanda's stomach was tied in knots. She both hated and loved Mark for the way he treated her.

With one powerful thrust, Amanda climaxed and fell to her knees.

Mark grabbed her by her hair, making her open her mouth. "You swallow, whore!"

Amanda opened her mouth wide open. "What are you waiting for, asshole?"

Mark placed the tip of his penis into her mouth. He ejaculated into her mouth then tilted his head back, moaning.

Amanda wiped her mouth then leaned up against the wall. "I've got a job to do now. John is waiting on me."

Mark zipped up his pants. "Maybe you should go then. I"ve got a job to do too."

Amanda put her clothes back on then pulled her hair back. "See you later, asshole."

Mark put on his black shirt and zipped up his jacket. "Not likely, lapdog." Mark pulled out a cigarette and lite one.

Amanda took one glimpse at him then left to get Dr. Denlon from the hospital.


End file.
